<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What A Heartbreak by Vante_20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219532">What A Heartbreak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vante_20/pseuds/Vante_20'>Vante_20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abortion, Alpha Qian Kun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, Dancer Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Discussion of Abortion, Dom Qian Kun, Drunken Shenanigans, Gay, Heavy Angst, Implied Mpreg, It Gets Worse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Parent Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Romance, Single Parents, Sub Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Top Qian Kun, it doesnt happen tho, son yangyang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vante_20/pseuds/Vante_20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun and Ten were college boyfriends. Ten is a single dad and Kun is a heartbreaker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What A Heartbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten loved his Yangyang a lot, his son who would literally owned his heart if he hadn't given it away. But he did give it away to Qian Kun, the man Ten loved for the longest time. </p><p>Ten fell in love with Kun the moment he laid his eyes on him and couldn't tear them away from the boy's face. Yet when Ten finally snapped out of his stupor, he shrugged the moment away as a mere crush and continued to dance as if he had not stopped in middle of routine, struck by the beauty of Qian fucking Kun. <br/>Cause Ten hadn't expected the boy who distracted him to actually come up to it and talk after the applauses had died down and the crowd dispersed. But then he hadn't even expected the dork to ask about the song to which Ten just danced instead of Ten's number. </p><p>Ten let his natural flirting instincts kick in and offered to send it to Kun, who rejected the offer with a "no thanks" and walked away as if he didn't just sent a mental kick to Ten's stomach. Ten was used to rejection, after all that's what he was, a reject but this once it ruined his whole day. </p><p>The rest of the year seemed like a joke to Ten, Kun ended up being his seat mate in Korean class and then his project partner and then also the head of music club while Ten was the head of the dance club and they had to work together to put together the year end masterpiece. </p><p>Just wow right? Well Ten doesn't regret any of it. Ten had simply fallen harder for the one month elder boy. He would catch himself staring at the small scar on his cheek while the other ranted about the project or the music piece for the performance. He often had to remind himself to not go out of his way to do little things that would make Kun happy. But boy did he fail? Yes, why? Cause Ten loved Kun's eye smile, his dimples that showed up when Ten acted disgustingly cute in front of him.</p><p>So they went from trying to be cooperative to bickering to hating each other, then suddenly everyone shipped them and at the end of the first year they got together.  Kun had taken Ten out on typical kdrama dates(dinner dates, amusement park dates, movie dates) but all of them had failed in Kun's eyes because they couldn't cooperate and act couple like for the life of them yet for Ten, they were the best days. </p><p>Second year passed in loving and being loved, they eventually found each other's ways. They discovered each other's souls and bodies and by the end of the year they had even gotten the cringe couple of the year award given by the student council. </p><p>On the Christmas of Kun had stumbled to Ten's dorm and threw stones at Ten's roommates's window. Ten had been woken down and ordered to go and handle his boyfriend who was the most drunk Ten had ever seen him. Ten had teased his strangely cute when drunk boyfriend and took him back to his own place. He had meant to simply drop Kun off safely at his own place but he found himself being fucked into his boyfriend's sheets and he decided he didn't mind that either. </p><p>He didn't mind it until the pregnancy test showed positive. He took five for a good measure yet the result was same. His mind ran and ran miles in both directions, overthinking about what was to come. He decided talking to Kun would be the first right choice but it wasn't. Obviously. </p><p>Ten had forgotten his boyfriend's big dreams of having a stable future within the music industry, where he would have to slog his ass off. He forgot the dream plan his boyfriend had laid out for himself, in which having a kid before graduation was nowhere mentioned. Ten never saw a future but the only thing he knew was that he couldn't kill this. </p><p>His till now nonexistent maternal skills kicked in and he begged Kun,"Don't. Don't do that. Don't make me choose. I can't kill it. I can't. I won't, Kun." He turned Kun to him,"It's our's Kun." </p><p>"IT'S A FUCKING MISTAKE TEN.", Kun pulls away and turns. "I can't let this stop me Ten, I can't let this stop you or us. We haven't even graduated Ten-ah. Come back to your senses."</p><p>"No, Kunnie. Why can't you see huh? It's made of us, two of us. We are supposed to welcome it. To protect it. WE CAN'T KILL IT KUN."</p><p>Ten feels his heart break when Kun turns his back to him,"Then I am sorry Ten." And he walks out. </p><p>Ten tries to pull him back only to be pushed away and left on the floor, on his knees, crying his heart out to no one. "No, no, no. Please Kunkun. I can't choose to kill it but don't leave me. Don't hate me. Please." </p><p>Three months later, Ten returned to Thailand after speeding up his graduation. He didn't expect a warm welcome at home but when Ten was kicked out despite his pleas to at least help his child, Ten realised he was broken, in more than just one way. </p><p>Seven years ahead, Ten looks at Yangyang playing with other kids, happiness radiating from every fibre of his being. Ten doesn't regret anything, not even the pain he went through. Yangyang had patched up his life from the moment he entered his life, became the sun to his sunflowers and Ten loved his son enough to bear the heartbreak a million times again just to see him smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>